mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosalyn (MySims Islanders Wii)
Rosalyn P. Marshall appears in the Wii version of MySims Islanders. She is the mayor and resides at the Town Hall on Sims Island. Interests and Traits Profile Rosalyn is a woman who loves organization and paperwork and is a natural leader. She is dedicated to her work and never gives up. She is usually extremely busy doing that and all other mayor work, but in her few free times, she’ll often meet up with old friends such as Margaret and have a good ol' natter over a lovely cup of warm tea. Delicious! Tasks Task 1 – Filling the Filing Requirements: Filing Cabinet with 10 Organic and 2 Metal Introduction: Hello there name. I don’t suppose I could borrow you for a second. So, I need another Filing Cabinet, all my other ones are full! Could you help me there please? Hint: Prospecting will be the only way to gain these essences, name. Completion: Life will be so much better with it, oh thanks name! Reward: Filing Cabinet Blueprint (unless already unlocked) Task 2 – Improvements Requirements: Podium with 2 Wood and 2 Terra Cotta, Chess Board with 5 Rook, 5 Pawn, 5 Knight and 5 Beautiful Introduction: So, I could really do with a proper Podium, I've been using my desk in the past. Also, whilst visitors are waiting for me to put their paperwork through, they can get rather bored. Could you make them something … like a chess board! Hint: To gain beautiful, you need to first master the art of conversing with the elegants. Completion: Brilliant! That’s going to really improve this Town Hall, thank you! Reward: Podium Blueprint, Chess Board Blueprint (unless already unlocked) Task 3 – Stationary Screw-Up Requirements: Play and complete the Stationary Screw-Up minigame Introduction: name, I need your help. My Stationary holder has broken, fallen off my desk and now my stuff is everywhere! Can you help me sort and organize it please? Hint: N/A Completion: They’re all in organized piles now? Wonderful! Thank you so much name! Reward: Mayor Chains Decorative, “The Leader” Picture Decorative, Unlocked Stationary Screw-Up, speak to Rosalyn and you'll have the option to play it. Dialogue Introduction to Player *{N/A as is part of the introduction to the game} Before you start doing Tasks for the Town Hall *Poppy and Violet, her sister who moved away, never really got along. It's hard to imagine they're sisters! But they did really care for each other and do keep in contact, isn't that sweet? *I really think this island is going to blossom, I considering entering us into some sort of competition! *In my mind, if something's not properly filed, it doesn't even exist. After all Tasks have been completed at the Town Hall *There's so much weird stuff buried on Sims Island. I mean, who buries Fine Art, Beach Balls and Gingerbread Men? I don't bury any of those! But ... do you? *Thank you so much for what you've done, not just for me, but for the town! *I don't have any more tasks for you, but I'm sure if you ask of Sim with uncompleted tasks, they might have something for you to do. During Delivery *Now, you must tread very carefully around him. He is extremely dangerous! The last thing I want is more trouble with him, so keep your wits about you at all times! }} Category:Character Tabs Category:MySims Islanders Characters Category:Potterfan1997's stuff